Oh Star
by Ty-Lea Rose Yuko
Summary: I have never thought this would happen. I'm in my favorite video game,weird right, I know I'll enjoy it while it lasts though or enjoy what's enjoyable. I won't like it if I get killed
1. Well Here Goes Nothin'

Ty: Well I'm gonna write this self insert and I don't care if anyone thinks "OMG this is such a Mary Sue" because it's my first time writing a self insert so shut up about it I have my ideas you have yours ok.

Chapter 1: Here Goes Nothin'

"Ugh, thank goodness it's Friday, I don't like school. Spring Break here I come!"

Hola, my name is Ty-Lea call me Ty for short. You see it's finally time for SRING BREAK! As soon as I get home it's either the choice of sleeping the day away or playing Tales of Vesperia. I think I might just go with the latter. "Tales it is then!" I accidentally said this out loud and got a bunch of weird stares. That got me walking home a little faster, I mean who wants to walk around with people staring at you like you're crazy.

I sighed as I walked up the hill I may do this on a daily basis, however I don't like having to walk home. "I wish… I had money…for a cab," I whispered to myself through labored breaths as I finally accomplished getting to the top of the hill. 'Okay' I thought 'I really want to play Vesperia before it gets too late and I'm too drained, so I guess I'm jogging down the block, come on legs go!'

"Hello everyone I'm home now!" I exclaimed and was only met with silence. 'Okay, knowing my family my dad most likely went to pick up my mom from work, my sister is probably sleeping, my brother is either sleeping or playing basketball. I'll just go see if anyone's here and then I'll set out to play Vesperia.'

I took off my shoes, went into to my room and changed into my into my Youth Day tee and some butterfly print pants. I then skip to my brother's room to find he wasn't there 'he's probably playing basketball, anyways I'm sure he wouldn't mind if I played the 360.' So I turned on the T.V and the 360,put the disk in place, went to my profile along with starting the game I didn't have time for the opening so I skipped it. The usual start screen with the stars and Zaphias, leading down to our favorite main character Yuri Lowell and his trusty dog Repede, except Yuri's back wasn't to the screen… He was facing _**me**_.

"Okay, weird this has never happened before, maybe it's a glitch or someth- OH MY GOSH WHAT IS GOING ON TODAY!" I yelled as Yuri started to pick up the sword that was leaning against a tree as well as pointing his sword at me, he started to say something I while I frantically tried to turn off the 360 and the T.V, but alas to no avail.

"You were always wondering what it would be like to be in this world, right?"

I looked up from the remote I was fiddling with, I was trying really hard to make myself believe that I wasn't going crazy and that this was all a dream, and that Yuri Lowell could _not _be _talking to me._ Could he?

"Well are you gonna answer my question?"

"W-well what you said is true, but that doesn't exactly mean that I want to be in a game, if that's what you're implying" I answered albeit being a little scared at the moment.

He laughed a little and what he said next had me trying to escape the room, only to have some kind of force throw me back on my butt. It's like a forcefield is around the door. 'No I have to get out before anything else happens!' I screamed in my head.

"It's too late for decisions you're coming whether you like it or not" Yuri said sounding very intimidating. Just then hands shot up from the floor and I noticed a dark hole right under me, instantly I knew there was really no way out of this. The only thing I was hoping for was that this was all a dream and that it would be over soon and I let the darkness take over me.

"Oh star" I whispered as I was dragged to another world the only thing I saw before completely falling unconscious a very bright star.

Ty: I know it short but I got to head to school and I gotta take the state test today wishe me luck ;)

Next: I'm in Zaphias now I'm in a castle


	2. I'm in Zaphias now I'm in a castle

Ty: You know it would have been so nice to get reviews for that last chapter seeing as so many people _read it_. Anyways I think I aced my state test. Enough about me enjoy the story.

Disclamer: I don't own ToV that's the one game I actually wish I could own.

Chapter 2: I'm in Zaphias now I'm in a castle

"Ugh" I groaned as I was recovering from earlier events. "Where am I?" I mumbled still struggling to open my eyes. I felt grass as I curled my hand up into a fist, immediately I knew I wasn't safely playing my game at home. 'What happened before must have been real.' I thought to myself as I lay on the ground, I finally opened my eyes and let them adjust to the light.

"Okay I'm probably on Terca Lumereis now, so I should probably get up before I'm attacked by monsters" I said to myself as I came into a sitting position.

'Wait why do my arms and legs feel longer? This isn't right, I know I'm tall, but this just doesn't feel right,' I finally got to my feet and looked down at myself and find the problem… this is _not my body._

"Okay, don't panic, don't panic, don't panic. Alright maybe it's because I'm so lazy I was put into a new body, that's fit, yeah that must be the explanation!" I exclaimed. I started looking around after reassuring myself that being in a new body wouldn't be so bad. I found Zaphias 'it's really close by so I'll go there first and see if I can meet up with Yuri, Estelle and Repede. I started walking towards Zaphias only to be met up with a minicoid 'do I have a weapon it would really suck if I didn't. My hands suddenly reached behind my back and pulled out two swords from the sheathes on my back I ran at the minicoid and started hacking away at it until it stopped moving.

"Oh my gosh, eww it's oozing green stuff _EWW!_"I stared at the minicoid for a while then started sprinting towards Zaphias I was not in the mood for seeing anymore oozing minicoids.

I got to Zaphias in no time I was in the Lower Quarter. The Lower Quarter was kind of big kind of small, but you know the place is definitely bigger than it was in the game. "Everything seems normal, the fountain isn't having massive leaking problems for the most part," I said as I walked up a little ways to the fountain. Just then I saw a guy running up to the nobles' area. 'Oh hey I know that guy, he's that blastia thief'

"Oh no, this can't be good." I muttered as I braced myself for the giant water explosion that was to occur. The water shot straight up, like a geyser and as the water came back down I just stood there, because you can't really do much to hide from water, unless you're in a house, but that's another story, for you see I'm _not_ _in a house _and as you can see I'm _outside. _The pressure of the falling water was so dreadful it brought me down to me down to my knees, it soaked _everything. _'The water's just like a bomb, except it's not destroying everything in sight… it's just drenching it all. When the water finally ended its raining 'attack' I opened my eyes only to be bombarded with extra water spurting from the fountain. Oh joy. 'Yeah sure I wanted to head out to a water park for spring break, but this is not what I had in mind.'

"Excuse me miss, but do you know what's happened to the fountain?" I heard someone ask, I'm pretty sure it was directed at me 'cause I _was_ the _only_ person _that close _to the fountain. Although I wasn't to sure who asked the question 'cause I was still pretty busy coughing up water and rubbing my eyes. 'Wow I'm coughing up water _and_ I can barely see plus all you can ask is "what's happened to the fountain?" yeah I'm totally feelin' the love right now' I thought to myself as I finally pulled it together.

I cleared my throat and turned to the person who asked the question. (That was _not_ about my _health_ might I add.) It turns out to be that Hanks asked the question! Isn't he supposed to be polite? Yes I am still hurt that _nobody cared to ask about my health_. "Well… I don't really know I was just walking towards the fountain and then I stopped short when I saw someone in a white cloak walking away from the fountain then all of this happened I explained.

"Well, I better gather everyone I can to stop the Lower Quarter from flooding."

"I'll help too," I said. 'Being the nice person I am I shall offer my help minus being drenched' I thought. 'I know that I'm not the nicest kitten you find in the box on a sidewalk…Wow did I really just think that' I shook my head slightly at myself.

"Thank you, but you look like you could use some rest and you're soaked to the bone." Hanks responded. Aww someone cares about my health, I feel special now.

"So it seems, except it would be better if to have more than one person tell everyone that the place might flood," I tried to convince Hanks. 'Okay what am I doing I hate doing work,' I sighed inwardly. 'I knew this new body was gonna be trouble, but whatever.'

"That may be true, however if I get to the first person they will help to warn the others, so you just go on and rest."

"Okay so I guess that this is one that I can't win. So I'll go rest, just don't strain yourself, trying to fix that fountain." I said walking towards the inn with a little wave. Once I got to the inn I was about to head over to the door, then I remembered that Yuri jumps out of his window. 'Yeah I don't really feel like getting crushed by our main character right now, so I'll just stand here and wait for Repede to come out of the inn and cue Yuri's arrival.' I said to myself.

After a couple of minutes of just taking in my surroundings I said to myself "You know, the Lower Quarter isn't so bad. Why is it that the nobles are always rippin' on the Lower Quarter. "Repede came out the inn and stood a little ways from me, I saw Ted come out the inn. Funny, I didn't hear that lady calling for Ted, although I was a little spaced out there. I studied Repede for a bit and my only thought was this 'Repede is the coolest dog I've ever seen. Them Yuri just decided to jump out his window, I shrieked and took a small step back when he landed.

"Yuri!" Ted exclaimed and Repede barked.

"Hey, you in the black think you could take the stairs next time, you nearly gave me a heart attack," I said.

"Sorry, but there's no thrill in taking the stairs" He replied not caring one bit about my over dramatic reaction.

'Geez what is up with these people and not caring about my health! I can't wait to meet Estelle at least she'll care! I thought angrily man I need to stop thinking like this it's not like he knows who I am anyways so why should he care anyways or anyone else.

Yuri had already gone to the fountain to have his chat about the blastia and the thief. I sighed and decided to start walking towards that slope that leads you out of the Lower Quarter. Something stopped me though since Hanks was pointing in _my _direction…oh wait the blastia thief went this way, wait does he know that, I don't think he does since I didn't give that much detail in my explanation.

Next thing I know Yuri and Repede are walking towards me, oh wait they have to walk up this slope so they can break in to the thief's house. Ha funny they're stealing something that a thief stole ha, ha…okay enough of that, he's stopping.

"Come to apologize for almost scaring me death," I say folding my arms attempting a glare I fail miserably.

"No, I came here to ask you about your day." He replied sarcastically. Why doesn't anyone seem to care about me, man I feel unloved.

"Well that hurts my feelings, but whatever I'll tell you what you need to know" I said getting over myself.(Gasp it's a new breakthrough.) "The blastia thief most likely went to the nobles area." I paused and started again I really didn't want to give away too much. "When I got here I saw this guy in a white cloak running up here with a blue orb in his hands…and all of this happened." I said gesturing to the fountain.

"Hmm, so is that all you know?" Yuri questioned.

"Yep, that's about it," I lied, I mean if I told him who the guy was working for and all that junk, that's just like me telling like a quarter of the plot. Then suspicions rise and I won't be trusted, nobody wants that. "So can I help you find this blastia thief? I'd feel pretty useless knowing what's going on and not being able to help." I asked, better to get acquainted now than later…or never.

Yuri was quiet for a moment probably thinking about whether or not I should tag along or not. I took this time to study my outfit. It's all black, save for the brown ribbon around my stomach area, I wore some knee length leggings, a black dress, kinda like Sakura's in Naruto, with little zodiac signs on it not noticeable at first glance. Then I have this thick ribbon around my torso like Yuri's ribbon and I have black boots with white ribbons on each side basically …My outfit's awesome.

"Hey are you just gonna stand there or are you coming with me," Yuri said already making his way to the top of the slope.

"O-oh right" I replied snapping out the trance my clothes had me in and caught up with Yuri.

"By the way my name is Yuri Lowell, this is Repede," He said pointing over to his trusty dog buddy.

"Well my name is Ty-Lea Hitomi, nice to meet ya!" I said a little too loudly and got some weird looks…_again_. Yuri gave me a disapproving look while Repede whined, I smiled sheepishly "sorry,"

**LATER IN THE NOBLE'S AREA…**

"Was the rock really necessary Yuri?" I Questioned him as we walked around the house perimeter until we found the open window. Speaking of which we just found it.

"I already told you it was if we wanted to get here," He answered a little annoyed, so I did the next best thing, I shut up, but muttered something under my breath that I thought would go unnoticed, until Yuri told me to shut up.

We were in the house by now we were currently having locked door problems and I didn't have a bobby pin. I sighed 'This is getting us nowhere,' I thought.

Yuri sighed and ran a hand through his hair in frustration. "This is getting us nowhere," he said finally.

"My thoughts exactly. Maybe this guy anticipated that he might get caught and ran away." I guessed.

"You could be right, for now let's get out of here," He said, then Repede barked and ran down the stairs to catch none other than the thief.

"Found him!" Yuri and I exclaimed in unison. Repede hopped over the ledge landing right next to the so called 'Mordio' guy and of course Yuri hops of the ledge too landing on his feet like some kind of cat disguised as a human. No seriously, what the hell is up with that. Meanwhile I was taking the stairs and stood behind Yuri trying to catch my breath, there are a lot more stairs than in the game honestly.

"You are Mordio right?" Yuri questioned. He got no answer Mordio dropped his bag in surprise and threw a smoke bomb and ran away.

"Aww he got away, but at least he dropped his bag the core is bound to be in there." I said after all the smoke cleared away. Repede brought the bag to Yuri and we started looking through it only to find it wasn't there.

"Damn it the blastia core isn't in here" He said in frustration. Hey I'd be frustrated to I lived in the Lower Quarter right now, for all we know the Lower Quarter could completely flooded.

"Hey if we leave now we could still catch him and beat him up for the core." I suggested. Repede woofed, I'll take that as an agreement.

"Yeah, this guy seriously needs a beat down," we walked through the big double doors and who else, but Adecor as well as Boccos are waiting outside.

"Yuri! So you are the cause of all this commotion!" Adecor yelled out assoon as he saw us. As soon as I saw him I was trying so hard not to laugh at his mustache. It's the kind of mustache that an evil villain would have and twist it while laughing like '_Nyahhahaha._' Seriously.

Boccos continued on after Adecor "I know he's poor, but breaking into an aristocrat's house…my, my, how the mighty have fallen and you there, young lady. Why are here with him."

"Because I want and can be here with Yuri. Sooo, please be so kind to, hmm how do I put this? Oh right. Um Buzz Off!" My temper is not the greatest so if you start rippin' on friends you will be flamed…hard.

"How dare you!" Yuri and Adecor just watching our little spat.

I mock gasped "How dare I, how dare you!"

Then Yuri cut in with his line, "Well this is just what I needed to today. Tweedle A and Tweedle B." I giggled at the nicknames Yuri has for Adecor and Boccos.

"Just what is a Tweedle anyway?"

"I say, don't you dare call me that!"

Just then I saw the thief in his orange cloak,(dude has no fashion sense) however two buffoons who call themselves knights are in our way, Yuri notices too. We glance at each other and nod.

"There's no escape we've got you surrounded!"

"Does it look like we're trying to escape," I took Yuri's line walking up next to him. Don't you think it's just so fun to take other people's lines?

Regardless Yuri still finished the last part of his line "It's stuff like this thatkeeps you guy from getting promoted"

"You did not just say that!"

"I say, take that back!" Both Adecor and Boccos readied their weapons.

"Well shall we?" I said drawing dual swords.

"Enough beating around the bush I guess," He answered getting his weapon ready as well.

The fight hadn't last too long we knock Tweedle A and B out hurriedly in an attempt to catch the crook.

"Come on guys you can do better than that, cant you?" Yuri taunted with his sword slung over his shoulder casually.

"Yuri, are you forgetting what we are supposed to be doing, let's go I demanded.

"Whoa, hold on I know what we're supposed to do there's no need to rush"

"Fine" I answered like a child who had just been sent to their room.

But of course Cumore in all his purple haired lipstick wearing glory comes out of no where. I heard Yuri say something along the line of us not being able to catch th carriage anytime soon.

"How typical of the Schwann brigade. They can't even these lowlifes" 'Don't say anything and you'll make it' I assured myself as I was now dubbed a 'lowlife' by Cumore.

"C-Captain Cumore! I say, our apologies for this unsightly display."

"What a kiss up," I whispered to Yuri he just shook his head while I smiled.

"I'm afraid the Imperial Knights have no use for lowborn scum" Cumore said. He probably finds this amusing.

"P-please don't let Sir Schwann know about this Sir. Meanwhile Repede was making his way over to the Lower Quarter with the bag we found.

"There he is," Yuri threw down his sword, so I placed mine back in their sheaths, one is red and has rose petals swirling along the hilt with pink trimming along the edges of the blade. The other is light blue with whit trimming and has snow flakes on the hilt, I think it rather cute.

"I say, that tops it all! Abandoned by his faithful pooch!" Adecor exclaims while Boccos laughs. The idiots.

"Well, well you've had a busy day haven't you, Mr. Yuri Lowell? Of course you to young lady. I'm rather busy myself, but I suppose I can afford to play with you two for a while. Gentlemen!"(A/N: Raise your hand if you thought that line sounded gay in the game.)

I just sighed. "It's rats like you that make Flynn's job so difficult" Yuri says with a hint of disgust in his voice.

"Flynn? A little suffering is what that upstart lieutenant needs. When you've finished with them throw them in the prison as usual" Cumore instructs to his knights.

So the knights closed in on us and proceeded to beat us up as well as throwing us in the prison, just like they were instructed to do. 'Yeah this isn't exactly my cup tea.' I thought as I was roughly shoved into my cell.

"Ouch, don't you know how to treat a lady. Have some manners" I called after the knight. Come to think of it I cant wait to meet Raven either he may be a perv, but at least he knows how to treat a lady.

Ty: Yeah this was supposed to be uploaded some time ago, but I really wanted to make the second chapter long and special for you guy. Make sure to read and review. ;)


	3. OMG IT'S ESTELLE!

Ty: If anyone feels like posting a picture of what Ty and her weapons look like it will be greatly appreciated cause I can't really draw all that well. By the way Ty has black hair that reaches mid back, she has mint green eyes and her bhodi blastia is in the shape of a snowflake pinned onto the middle of her ribbon. Please someone, anybody post a picture of her. ;)

Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Vesperia or any other games in the Tales series.

Chapter 3: OMG, It's Estelle!

"Hey Yuri, how many times have you been arrested?" I questioned because Cumore said to throw us in prison as usual and I have never been behind bars before.

"Too many times to count. Now stop asking so many questions." He said slightly annoyed. 'Maybe I should stop asking all these questions… Nah! It just wouldn't be me!'

"Okay, okay I just have one last question though" I said poking his shoulder. Believe it or not those knights put us in the same cell. Weird right? I know.

"One, quit poking me and two, ask the damn question already,"

"Huh, oh yeah, right, umm… would it bother you if I started singing," I asked timidly pressing my index fingers together in a Hinata like manner. In all honesty I'm not the best singer, I'm actually pretty decent it just depends on the song I'm singing.

"I don't care all too much, so go ahead," he waved his hand in 'do whatever the hell you want, I don't care' gesture

"Yay, now what song do I feel like singing now? Hmm, I got it!" I exclaimed after thinking for a bit. I cleared my throat and started.

_**Oh star fall down on me**_

_** Let me make a wish upon you**_

_** Hold on let me think**_

_** Think of what I'm wishing for**_

_** Wait don't go away**_

_** Just not yet**_

_** 'Cause I thought I had it**_

_** But I forget**_

_** And I won't let you fall away from me**_

_** You will never fade…**_

`I stopped singing when I heard the clinking of armor I thought it might have been Alexei so I shut up. I was right since I was asleep for some time and missed the conversation with Raven, Yuri and the anonymous knight. Alexei walked past our cell looked in glanced at Yuri then his eyes fell upon me my face was a little flushed since I was singing, but I must have had that bored, angry, sad-ish look on my features, which is how I always appear.

Alexei didn't say a word he just went on his merry skipping and singing a song. That's a lie, the day I see Alexei do that the world is probably _actually_ gonna end. He _did_ walk away, save for the way I described it. I was currently picturing Alexei skipping in a meadow of flowers and bit down on my arm to stop myself from laughing at the picture.

"Come out," I heard Alexei's demand echo throughout the prison hold. 'Whoa talk about loud. Cool sound effects though.'

I watched as Alexei and his couple o' knights walked out of the prison hold, with Raven, who then proceeded to pretend to trip and fall. "Under the statue of the goddess" raven whispered to me since I was closest. I just nodded my head a little. Then they all walked away somewhere.

As soon as I was sure that no one else was still here I picked up the key and started grinning like an idiot. I spun on my heel and skipped over to Yuri

"Look, that guy in the purple slipped me a key. We can get out of here now!" I said in a giddy tone. Only to be shushed by Yuri, well I was being a little loud.

I put my right hand through one bar and my left through the bar next to it along with unlocking the cell door. I pulled my hands out of the bars turned to Yuri with a goofy grin while spinning the key on my index finger

"Well shall we go, honey," I said in a country accent.(A/N: I usually imitate different accents for no reason like British accents etc.) Yuri just gave me a weird look. "Don't worry I say things like this to almost everyone, don't worry I'm just weird like that," I explained to him.

"Riiiiight" He said as if he was debating whether to not be affected by that or be affected by it.

"Anyways let's just get our weapons and get outta here"

"You know a way out?"

"Yeah the guy said 'under the statue of the goddess' so I'm gonna guess that there's some secret route that leads to the outside of the castle."

"Alright let's get our weapons and get out of here Ty."

"Ty, huh? Cool that's my actual nickname you know, or some people choose to call me Lea, but it's up to who knows my name basically," I said shrugging my shoulders as we passed the guard and got our swords back. This is why I took the time to study my weapons so I would recognize them later, not that I wouldn't I mean they're just so unique that you'd just instantly know 'this sword is mine' or something along those lines, but enough of my rambling.

The castle I pretty much the same size it as it was in the game…Would you believe me if I actually said something like that. I bet you wouldn't, 'cause this castle's FREAKIN' HUGE! Anyways things went by pretty fast, you know runnin' knockin' out a couple of knights and such then we found Estelle as well as her pursuing knights. 'OMG, it's Estelle awesomeness she's, like my favorite character second to Mr. Yuri Lowell right here.' Next thing I know Yuri uses Azure Edge scaring me half to death _again_. I jumped a bit and looked at him like he was crazy. We walked out from our hiding place in the hall and walked out.

"Man, don't they teach these guys manners in knight school anymore?" Yuri said after he knocked out both knights.

"Apparently not and that really doesn't fly with me. I don't like people with bad manners and I _really_ don't want to run around a castle with knights who want to put us back in prison."

"No one does,"

So here's what happens next Estelle picks up a vase comes between Yuri and I during our little conversation and tosses it at us I jumped out of the way with unnatural reflex and Yuri hops out of the way with ease as well.

"Wah! What did I do to deserve this kind of treatment!" I exclaimed.

"Hey! What, are you trying to kill me?" Yuri says right after I regain my composure.

"Looks like it, and that vase was so pretty too. Just think to try and kill _me _with that, you've gotta at least try harder than that y'know." Okay those words were so not mine, I don't bluff like that. 'Can the person who owned this body really be that conceited?'

**'Not really," **wait did I just hear a voice in my head. I looked around no one said anything, weird.** 'Of course no one said anything. The name's Rose I'm the one who lent you my body.'**

'OMG, no way! Why did you lend me your body in the first place?'

**'Because yours would've gotten rejected in this world. Millions of people could've had your body, but I gave you mine since I'm really strong and athletic. I also kinda thought we could have some interesting conversations too. She added as an afterthought.**

'Okay cool I'll keep that in mind you seem like a kind hearted person too, by the way.'

**'Thanks, you should get going before you get left behind 'kay.'**

'Right'

I tuned back into what Estelle and Yuri were saying. Only to be interrupted by none other than Leblanc followed by Adecor.

"Yuri Looowell! Where are yooou?"

"You foul fugitive! I say, we know you're trying to make your escape."

I sighed. "They just don't quit, do they?" I asked to no one in particular.

Yuri sighed as well. "Apparently not," was my answer and I just sighed for the umpteenth time.

"Louder fools say it like you mean it!"

"Lieutenant Leblanc, your voice is TOO loud. My ears…" there goes Boccos, I think I shall call them The Three Stooges.

"Yuri Lowell, you're one of Flynn's friends aren't you?"

"Now Yuri before you answer that question did you tell her my name?" I asked pointing to myself. "Y'know since she apparently knows your name,"

"No, I almost forgot you were even standing there."

"Ouchers…Anyways name's Ty – Lea Hitomi," I introduced myself with a small mock salute.

"Nice to meet you,"

"Anyway I'm Flynn's friend. Why?"

"And you used to belong to the imperial knight, right?"

"Only for a short three months." Oh yeah almost forgot about that who could forget the time Yuri and Flynn defeated Garista.

"You hear that from Flynn?"

"Yes,"

At some point I tuned out of the conversation until they started to walk that was my cue to start moving. We got to the Dining Hall.

"Yay I smell curry, does anyone else smell it 'cause I do! Let us go find the source.!" So I started dragging Estelle and Yuri to the Dining area for the curry 'cause I was starved.

Ty: I'm just gonna end it here 'cause I'm just that lazy. But still, if there is anyone willing to do a sketch I'll…. Be your best friend? C'mon who can resist being someone's best friend eh? Please?


	4. It's that psycho Zagi!

**Ty: Hello people! Sorry for the abrupt close to the last chapter, but I'll probably make up for that in this chapter. Also I'm thinking about a Final fantasy 7 self – insert because I absolutely love Final Fantasy 7 it's my second most favorite game first being Pokemon 'cause who didn't grow up on Pokemon, so yeah here is the next chapter. Once again anyone who can give me a sketch of what Ty and her weapons look like it will be deeply appreciated ; )**

'**Bold, Rose talking'**

'Ty talking to Rose'

_**CH 4: It's that psycho Zagi!**_

* * *

><p>I had my fill of curry one thing that I didn't lose was my strong sense of smell. If you had bacon on a grill I'd most likely smell it a mile away or seafood. Anyways we were making our way to Flynn's room to warn him about this danger he happens to be in. I for one already know what danger he was supposed to be in, but instead we get caught up in it.<p>

On our way there we knocked out some knights every now and then I was humming Cloud's theme from FF7 for some reason, then I'd switch to Vincent's theme and finally Aerith's theme in that order. Then we finally reached the hall where Flynn's room should be.

"Flynn's room should be somewhere around here…" Estelle said in deep thought.

"It's right there," Yuri says breaking Estelle's train of thought. While Estelle looked up I did the hand gesture of someone who gives away a car on a game show, y'know that gesture, yeah, think long and hard about that one there.

"Oh," Was all she had to say meanwhile I opened the door and we all walked in while Estelle and Yuri had their little chat I moved towards the desk in the back and started up to talk with rose my spirit companion.

'Sooo, what artes do you know, Rose?'

**'Umm, Tiger Blade, Frigid Blast, and one called Dancing Tiger. That's my signature move by the way, I think it looks pretty cool use it against Zagi and you'll see what I mean,' **Rose answered in a sing – song kind of voice

'Cool, I'll take your word on that. Know any other artes?'

**'None that I can think of…' She trailed off 'Oh! I know Azure Edge, Shining Dragon Swarm, and another of my originals called Frost Blade!**

'Sounds cool, give me some details'

**'Well the blue blade gets covered in ice becoming a lot sharper, but the effect is, if your enemy gets touched by the blade the body basically becomes an ice sculpture.'**

'Cool! Scary, but cool!'

I didn't have a chance to say anything else to Rose as Zagi decided to make an entrance by knocking down the door. To be honest Zagi's hair looks kinda awesome with the triple colors, now only if he wasn't such a psycho…

"Prepare to fall victim to my blade" The Psychotic man said. Meanwhile Yuri just looked to the other side of the room like nothing happened. Then he swiped his sword and broke the vase on the stand.

"Uh-oh I don't think Flynn will be too happy about that" I muttered while drawing my blue sword. I still don't know the name of this sword.

**'The name is Diamond Dust, the other is Wild Rose,'** I was informed by Rose. I mentally nodded. They were really easy names to remember considering the fact that one of them was the name of the move my favorite Final Fantasy summoning uses.

"Haven't you heard of knocking?" Yuri said after awhile getting up from the bed.

"I am Zagi… The man who will end your life. Now die, Flynn Scifo!

So Yuri and I got into fighting positions, I put one foot back a little and held my sword kind of like how Ventus does from KH BBS. I started out with Azure Edge and it missed.

"Damn it," I hissed under my breath. I tried again, instead of a long ranged attack I started using my short ranged attacks, starting with Shining Dragon Swarm. I moved in and started my attack, I made sure to stand to the side as I spun my blade so I wouldn't cut _myself_ in the process of cut of cutting Zagi. I jumped back a few feet away from him before he could attack me.

Yuri followed up with Azure Wolf Strike while trying to explain that he is in fact _not_ Flynn. However Zagi will here nothing of it. At the moment Yuri was standing near me.

"I don't really think he's gonna listen to you, his intent is only to kill, so our only way of getting rid of him is to fight," I said to him.

"I realized that now _you_ stop talking and start attacking,"

"Aye, aye captain!" I replied giving a mock salute and a goofy smile before narrowly dodging an attack by Zagi, but the blade cut my arm a little the cut wasn't too deep, but it still hurt like hell. Estelle came into the battle at this point and used First Aid on my arm, I thanked her and ran over to Yuri, drawing Wild Rose and used Frigid Blast just crossing each blade like the move X Scissor.

"I'm gonna kill you and carve you name into my blood!" Zagi yelled savagely.

"Yeah, that's pretty disgusting" I said in unison with Yuri.

"Ahh, now I feel it,"

"You feel what? I'm not feeling anything over here"

"Yes so full of confidence, Ah Hah Hah! That's it, that's it! Now I feel truly alive!"

"Yuri? Do you know what's up with this sudden burst of energy?"

"Not at all."

"Oh, well that's no good."

"Mwa, hah, hah, hah!"

"Yuri, Ty, let me help you!" Estelle said pulling out her sword. I always wondered where she kept it.

"Stay away!" Yuri warned, but Estelle being Estelle…well you know.

"But…!"

"Bring it, the more the merrier!"

"If things get too dangerous run, okay. I'll try to protect you in the mean time." I told her.

"I will and thank you."

"Don't mention it, I'm just trying not to have anyone get killed today." 'Today? Where did that come from?' Oh well I don't know what Rose has done in her life.

Yuri hit Zagi with Azure Wolf Strike again making him loose his balance somewhat so I took this as my opening to use one of my artes.

**'Use Dancing Tiger now, you have a opening that's good enough to use it!'**

'Got it,'

I charged at Zagi and unleashed Dancing Tiger, there was a series of kicks and spins as well as a couple of ballet moves to fit in hitting him with Diamond and Wild. With one last slash of both swords they made claw marks. I did a couple of back flips until I was near Estelle, she cast First Aid on me. I didn't even realize I had been hit. I muttered a quick thanks and was about to run back into battle until Yuri hit Zagi with a newly learned Destruction Field. Zagi backed off, but I knew better, he was gonna keep coming back until he finally dies in… that tower place.

"This guy is a nut case!" I exclaimed once I was sure the fighting was over and done with.

"You've got the wrong guy. Aren't you supposed to know this stuff?" Yuri said once I was done stating the obvious.

"He's not Flynn!" Estelle chimed in.

"Yeah, I don't know who Flynn is, but I sure as hell know that this man right here," I said as I placed my hand on Yuri's shoulder "Is not him." I just had to say something I don't really like being left out.

"Details, details. Bring it!" Was this guy serious, he still wants to fight.

"This guy's nuts. Flynn sure has made some interesting enemies."

Then the Red Eyes popped up, these guys just keep coming out of nowhere. How did they even infiltrate a castle with those knights looking for Yuri and myself. Questions, questions.

"Zagi we're leaving. The knights are onto us."

Can anyone say momma said knock you out, 'cause a brotha got knocked out. Must not have been a hard hit since he got up.

"How dare you!"

"Hah, hah, hah! Mind your own business! I'm just getting to the best part!"

'He's a maniac, maniac on the floor and he's crazier than he was before' I sang in my head.

**'Hahahaha, that's pretty funny, but pay attention please.'**

'Yes mother'

**'I'm only twenty one I couldn't possibly be a mother! Now shut up'**

'Alright, geez, touchy, touchy.'

I missed about half the conversation while goofing off with Rose, but I did notice the dead Red Eyes on the floor. The poor guy, too bad I didn't know who the hell he was or I would have cared, but I don't so whatever.

"We should be getting a move on, too."

"Alright then, let's go pay a visit to the goddess now, shall we?"

"Yeah, it's the only way we're gonna leave this place without getting caught by knights again."

"Um…Yuri"

"Don't worry we'll stick together until we're out of the castle," I said with a little smile.

"Oh, Right. But I was just going to say, my name is Estellise.

"Well then Estellise, let's get moving."

"Yeah" I chimed in "because nobody wants to get caught by knights,"

Yuri and I started making our way out of the room, until Estellise reminded us of the door I was currently standing on.

"I agree, I'm sure Flynn wouldn't want to come back to find his door knocked off the hinges and on the floor. If he's a knight and your friend, you don't want to give him extra work."

"One of the knights will fix it,"

"Please? The faster you fix the door the faster we can leave."

Yuri gave a sigh, but quickly gave in seeing as there's no point in arguing if he was going to lose that argument. He quickly fixed the door and we got going. I didn't even want to think about which halls were the right ones because there were _so many halls_. Then we came to this room that was dome shape as well as being a balcony. Man, if only you could see all the mayhem on the ground floor.

"I say we leave before we get noticed up here," I whispered, we were all in crouching positions. I got up and started to walk around to the other entrance leading to the next hall, Yuri followed my example Estelle was about to follow 'til she tripped over her dress. I glanced at Yuri and he just had this look on his face that clearly says 'kill me now' I sighed and gave Estelle a hand to help her up.

"Maybe you should change into something that's easier for you to move around in," I said after walking into the next corridor.

Before she could even answer Leblanc just had to start yelling again.

"Yuri Lowell where are you! Where are you hiding?" Yup there goes Leblanc… again.

"That must be LeBlanc. I'd recognize those dulcet tones anywhere." Yuri said in an exhausted tone.

"Do the two of you know each other?" Estellise questioned.

"We have a long history…Come on let's go."

"Finally" I muttered under my breath, but it seem to be that Yuri heard 'cause he gave me this look that I cant describe.

"So Estellise, where is your room so you can get changed" I said once we were back on track again.

"My room is just up ahead. I have a change of clothes there."

"Okay, that'll work," Yuri said coming into the conversation, I just nodded.

We're walking, we're walking and once again we're walking! It doesn't get any better than that, kiddies. I sighed and started to hum the one of the old Pokemon themes and quickly got bored it's a good thing Estelle just pointed out her room. I walked over to a pillar slid down the side of it and sat down my eyes slipped closed, I didn't realize I was so fatigued until now.

"There all finished." Estelle announced after some time. "What…? Do…do I look strange?"

"…It's nothing. I was just thinking this doesn't suit you either."

"Well that's too bad 'cause last time I checked we weren't playing dress up, now let's go." I groggily said after Rose woke me up by giving me the worst headache possible. Oh yeah by the way I can be a bit of a grouch when I wake up, so just a heads up. I got up and rubbed my eyes a bit, while Estelle and Yuri shook hands I was grouchily folded my arms and sighed impatiently.

"Alright let's get going." Yuri _finally_ announced.

"Geez took you two long enough! Sorry, I'm grouchy when I wake up just give me sometime" Geez I sound like I'm bi polar, which I'm not.

"Okay…?"

I laughed a bit at Yuri facial expression.

* * *

><p>Well this uber late I have no excuse for you guys so get over it I'm only a kid I had to deal with the last couple months of school and it suck major eggage.<p>

Oh yes, and thank you to Amekoryuu, the only person who gave me reviews on this story reviewers are my motivation. Also to answer your questions I never actually thought about the idea of having anyone know who Rose was, thanks for the idea, also rose is 21 while I am my actual age 12. sorry if this is another weird way to end the chapter again, but I'm running low on ideas.


	5. The Sewers & Deidon Hold

TY: Well I've finally learned that… If you wait long enough you get reviews

Disclaimer: ._. If I did own Tales of Vesperia would I really be writing this fanfic.

Chapter Five: The Sewers and Deidon Hold

"So is this the statue of the goddess?" I asked acting like I didn't already no the answer to my own question. I was currently staring at the sword the statue was holding, Dein Nomos.

"It's the only statue here isn't it?" Yuri answered sarcastically.

"Hey don't get all sarcastic with me Mr. Lowell" I retorted sticking my tongue out.

**'That's so childish,' Came Rose's voice.**

'Well I am only twelve you know.'

**'…Shut up'**

** '**Ouch'

Meanwhile Yuri pulled the statue forward with one hand. Hmm you know if I didn't know any better I'd say he was showing off. Now that we have a way to get out of this castle we won't get caught by the knights and we can start our search for blastia thieves and Flynn…this is gonna be fun. Note the sarcasm.

"Alright, sooo I'll go down first?" I suggested.

"If you want to," Yuri replied.

'Hmm, why do I have this feeling he doesn't like me much…Oh yeah cause I am little weirdo and he just me.' I thought as I went down the ladder. As soon as I touched the ground I moved a good distance way from the ladder and waited for the other two. Estelle came down right after me and along came Yuri.

"Alright let's go," Yuri said.

You see I wouldn't have had a problem if this huge Ratwigle didn't happen to cross our path with its gang to come attack us. Just our luck rodents! Insert sarcastic happy tone here.Everyone got their weapons ready.

"Awww, why does it have to be now of all times to get attacked by Ratwigles, I mean we just got down here," I said clearly very frustrated.

"Whining isn't gonna get you anywhere," Yuri said while using Azure Edge on two Ratwigles.

'Can anyone say hitting two birds with one stone, or in this case rats' I added with a little ' this isn't funny is it?' laugh (A/N: you guys should know what I'm talking about.)

**'No, never say something like that ever again.'**

'Yeah I know it wasn't funny,' I sighed.

Yuri and I took out each Ratwigle with Azure Edge while Estelle used Star Stroke and that's how we got through the sewers, using long ranged attacks. The end…Yeah right, if only it were that easy. The amount of times I've been chased by those Ratwigles, let me tell you not a very fun experience for me. I was the first one up the ladder, I was so eager to get out of that place.

"Man I can't believe it's been a whole day already. I was trying to get out of the castle before the day was over." Yuri said to himself mostly.

"Yeah that's too bad, but we should leave before the knights catch up with us." I said.

"Yeah, you're right,"

"Aren't I always," I said smiling.

"…"

"I take it this conversation is over." I said.

(A/N: I'm just gonna skip the whole scene at the Lower Quarter if you don't mind )

So here we are in Deidon Hold at the moment and being held up by that guy who sells stuff so while Estelle and Yuri talk with him I'm gonna wander off somewhere, 'cause it'll kill some time and I don't really need new weapons.

**'Hey why don't you see if you can find Duke,' Rose suggested.**

'Why would I want to do somethin' like, that?' I answered back.

**'Alright, fine. Why don't you go look at the scenery? I don't know do something other than just standing around that's just boring!'**

'Whoa, calm down. I'll go look at the scenery….Geez.'

**'Yes!'**

'And she calls me immature.'

"Hey you two, I'm gonna take a look around." I said. I don't think Estelle heard me seeing as she's so intrigued with what the salesman had to say, but Yuri heard me.

"Alright, just don't cause any trouble," he warned.

I mocked gasped and put a hand over my heart dramatically, "Me? Cause trouble, Why, I can't believe you would say such a thing." I then flipped my hair and stalked away dramatically in the direction of the house that leads up to the top of the Hold. (A/N: Cue sweatdrop for Yuri here.)

Hmm there were a couple of knights here an there, but they didn't really acknowledge me, maybe a lot of people come up here to enjoy the scenery as well or they wouldn't be so laid back. I made my way up the stair and as I stepped outside I felt a rush of air that smelt like flowers. It's most likely due to the fact that Halure is so close.

I sighed. 'The up here is so crisp and nice, unlike back home with all of that pollution.' I thought as I started walking towards the area where I could see everything. Of I would most likely run into Duke, but I'm not going to talk to him until Yuri and Estelle come up here.

I took in as much as I could I saw Halure, but its tree didn't look like it should, since it's dying, other than that everything looked normal. I could just make out Aspio and the Shaikos Ruins a little to the east, everything looked so beautiful. You're probably wondering if it's just awkward to be standing near the guy we're supposed to fight later. Well it's freaking awkward.

**'I like his hair… I wonder how he keeps his hair lookin' all pretty like!' Rose said out of the blue.**

'…Rose…You know what I'm not even gonna say it, not gonna.'

**'What, not gonna say what!'**

'Ooohhh nothing'

**'Well, whatever…Oooh why don't you ask him how he keeps his hair under control?'**

'Why would I do something like that, it's awkward enough between us and I haven't even said two words to the guy.'

**'Well you did wave to him.'**

'…shut up…'

Just then Yuri and Estelle found me. I was silently thanking whatever Gods or Goddesses here for this 'cause if this situation was any more awkward than it already was I'd have some problems.

"Ty-Lea! There you are, why did you wander off?" Estelle said as soon as she saw me.

"Hmm…oh well I wanted to look around I said that before I left." I said.

"O-oh"

"Don't worry about it Estelle!"

"Anyways who's this." Yuri asked me.

"I have no idea," I said scratching the back of my head with a little laugh. Cue sweatdrop here as well as one from Duke I wasn't looking at him, but I could feel it.

I zoned out during Duke's little speech I only noticed he was done talking until he was walking past me.

"Well shall we go you two?" I said after a while.

With no answer to my question Yuri started walking followed by Estelle and then me. You know what's funny as soon as we got ready to leave there was a huge dust cloud a couple rhinossosus' (A/N: did I spell that right.) and the Lord of the Planes. Ooohhh this doesn't look good at all. I just hope nothing goes wrong and Yuri gets stuck the other side. Oh wait we still have Repede so nothing should go wrong.

Ty: Well throughout all of this I accidently forgot about Repede…Oops…Anyweays just a thank you to all reviewers. Also sorry If this chapter was short I kind of rushed through and didn't feel like writing every single thing that went down…Blame writer's block, laziness and the fact that I want to start a new story due to the plot bunnies holding me hostage


	6. Savin' People

TY:…. I have no excuse except that I had a severe case of writer's block and had a hard time recovering from it. Anyways, sorry to all my readers for not updating in so long, but I barley had the time….plus I'm kinda lazy :D

Disclaimer: I thought I told you this already I don't own this :O

'**Rose Speaking'**

'_**Speaking to Rose'**_

_**Chapter 6:Savin' People**_

* * *

><p>My thoughts at the moment. 'Well this is not a good situation to be in,'<p>

It's true this really wasn't the type of situation I'd like to be in at the moment. I wonder what Yuri and Estelle would do if I just left and came back when this was all over.

'**I don't think they would appreciate that much.' Rose chimed.**

'_**I realized…*sigh* guess all I can do is lead some people who are close by or help Repede keep the guard from closing the gate.'**_

'**Do whatever you feel necessary.'**

During our conversation I was trying to do my best not to be useless. I was currently helping the panicked people back into the hold along with Estelle helping the injured people. We were the closest to the gate so it'd be easy getting back in and of course Yuri was the furthest out. As for our trusty canine he was currently scaring a knight so we were all good….For the moment.

Estelle and I finished up our jobs, but Yuri was still on the other side of the gate.

While we anxiously and worriedly waited for Yuri to return to the safe side of the Hold there was a lot of mayhem on our side. From panicking people to busy knights and the worst part of it was that I was being pushed in pretty much every direction. Now I don't like being in a big crowd of people because no matter how much you try not to be in the way you always end up being pushed around. It's frustrating, but I'm trying to keep my temper.

"Ah I spot Mr. Lowell coming back rriiiiigghhht…now." I said to Estelle pointing out Yuri.

"Yes, I see him too," She replied.

So yeah we both ran over to him as he just let go of the little girl. I sighed even though I knew it would all be over soon, but I knew the girl dropped her doll… I was just hoping that the gate wouldn't close at the wrong time.

_**'Hey why don't you just run and get the doll now if you get it now there's a chance you might get back into the Hold before the gate closes.' Rose suggested.**_

**I sighed. 'I guess you're right. I really hope nothing goes wrong…Here goes nothing.'**

I started running out onto the field, my heart pounding hard. I ran at my topmost speed and came to a skidding stop next to the doll. I picked it up with shaking hands. 'Great just what I need shaking hands, shaking legs and a pounding heart.' I thought with sarcasm. I picked up the doll and started running again, the sound of the Rhinossus' heavy hooves that had me scared it was the fact that I could hear the Lord of the Plains. I put in extra effort when I saw the gate starting to move again.

I was luck enough that there was still space for me to make it through so I did something so epic it can't be put into words…. I dived and slid on my stomach….:D

'_**Aaannnd… She's safe!' Rose shouted in excitement.**_

**'Shut up already' I told her as I got to my feet and gave the girl her doll.**

"Here ya go kid," I said smiling.

She hugged the doll to her chest, smiled brightly and thanked me. I made my way back over to Estelle and Yuri. Estelle being Estelle ran over to me to make sure I wasn't injured. I told her I was fine just a little exhausted.

"What were you thinking going out there like that?" Yuri questioned.

"Hmmm….I was thinking that any little girl who loses their doll would be pretty devastated." I stated.

"…." He just stared at me for a couple of seconds. "You're hopeless," He said while shaking his head.

"Whatever," I grinned.

"Let's just be thankful that everyone is safe…whoa," Estelle dropped to her knees from exhaustion.

"All worn out. Huh?" Yuri asked her taking a seat next to her. I decided to sit down as well since my legs were still kind of wobbly.

"It really is dangerous beyond the barriers with so many ferocious monsters around." Estelle said.

" Well it's only natural…kinda" I chimed.

"Yeah, well this place could definitely use a barrier against a pack that big."

"Couldn't they install a barrier blastia here?" She asked.

"No. Barriers are a precious resource."

"Yup, and currently the technology can't make anymore." I chimed in once again stealing Estelle's line trying to get this whole conversation over with, so I kindly tuned them out until a knight came over and asked to talk with us.

"So why don't you let us through? I'll beat those monsters to a pulp with these fists of mine!" of course there goes that guy who sounds like a surfer dude, what was it Tyson…yeah it was. And of course these two guys are gonna cause a commotion.

"Hey guys I think we should go find another way to Halure while we still have the distraction," I suggested. They both nodded and we went off to find Kaufman.

* * *

><p>Ty: sorry to just end it here, but I've been writing this story since I got home so read and be satisfied I'll <em>try<em> and make the next chapter a little better after all I do need to get back on track with this story.


End file.
